SMS
by Itsuko Aizawa
Summary: Cerita ini hadir dikarenakan keisengan author semata Drabble gaje, hanya untuk hiburan doang. Jangan terlalu di ambil pusing kegajeannya XD Kalau yang 'PING ' kemarin kan tentang BBM, nah kalau yang ini tentang SMS 0 Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy aanndd jangan lupa RnR yaaak


**Sudut pandang Naruto again ^^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Genre : Humor & Comedy**  
 **Rate : K**  
 **Pairing : Just SasuNaru ;)**

 **Hanya Untuk Hiburan Semata :D**

* * *

 **SMS**

Di sebuah mansion yang WoW tinggallah seorang pemuda manis bersurai kuning yang masih duduk di bangku SMA di Konoha High School. Saat ini pemuda manis yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto atau biasa di sapa akrab Naru, baru saja selesai mandi sore dan ketika ingin berpakaian terpaksa di urungkan karena ia mendengar suara ponselnya berdering dengan nada khusus untuk pesan.

Ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat ada 1 pesan masuk yang berasal dari kekasihnya yang mempunyai surai raven dan mata onyx bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Naru, kau tau singkatan dari BMG kan ?**

Naruto mengernyit menbaca pesan Sasuke yang berupa pertanyaan dadakan ini namun ia tetap membalasnya meskipun masih bingung.

From : **Narudobe**

To : **Sasuteme**

 **Tau. Badan Meteorologi Geofisika 'kan.**

 **Memangnya kenapa, teme ?**

Tak lama kemudian balasan dari Sasuke pun masuk.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Sekarang namanya telah berubah.**

Naruto kaget. Ia pun cepat membalas karena penasaran.

From : **Narudobe**

To : **Sasuteme**

 **Heee ?! Hounto ? :o**

Balasanpun datang secepat kilat sukses membuat Naruto terheran-heran tumben si teme balasnya cepat dan keheranan Naruto secepat kilat pula berubah di karenakan isi pesan dari Sasuke.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Ya, BMG telah berubah nama menjadi OMG (Oh My GOD) setelah ngeliat paras secerah kamu. *smirk**

Naruto syok habis baca pesan dari Sasuke. Setelah sekian lama terdiam dikarenakan rasa syok yang terlampau lama, akhirnya Naruto pun membalasnya.

From : **Narudobe**

To : **Sasuteme**

 **Teme, kau salah makan ya ? (-_-')**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang lagi asyik-asyiknya menyantap ramen kesukaanya tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Ia lalu membuka dan membaca isi pesan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si teme.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Dobe, kau ganti kartu GSM ya ?**

Naruto pun segera membalas.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Iya, teme. Hehehe**

 **Maaf ya, aku lupa memberitahumu lebih dulu. XD**

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan makanannya dan tak lama pesan balasan dari Sasuke masuk. Naruto terpaksa harus menyemburkan makanannya ketika membaca pesan dari Sasuke.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Gak apa-apa deh kita beda kartu GSM, asal nantinya nama kita ada di KARTU keluarga yang sama ya. ;)**

Naruto langsung memasang ekspresi horor selesai membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Entah kenapa kekasih teme nya jadi tukang gombal begini.

From : **Narudobe**

To : **Sasuteme**

 **Teme, kau butuh obat, tidak ? Biar aku belikan. Sepertinya kau sedang sakit, perlu aku panggilkan dokter ?**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang bersantai-santai di apartemennya –tepatnya di kamar- sambil membaca komik di temani segelas jus jeruk hingga ponselnya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Naruto menjeda(?) kegiatannya sebentar untuk melihat pesan dari siapa.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Dobe, kau tau tidak kalau perjuanganku selama ini seperti Mario Bros, harus bantai naga dan monster kura2 buat dapetin 'Tuan Putri'.**

Naruto mengernyit bingung. _'Si teme ini ngomong apa sih ?'_

From : **Narudobe**

To : **Sasuteme**

 **Kau ini ngomong apa sih, teme ?! Aku gak ngerti. Kau kan tau sendiri aku paling tidak paham soal bahasa kiasan. -_-**

Tak lama balasan pun datang.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Masa' kau tidak ngerti ? Apa kau tak merasa selama ini kalau aku berjuang mendapatkanmu harus menghadapi naga dan juga monster kura2.**

Naruto tersipu membaca pesan dari Sasuke, setidaknya ia sudah mengerti. Ia agak salah tingkah namun tiba-tiba ia sadar sesuatu lalu cepat-cepat membalas.

From : **Narudobe**

To : **Sasuteme**

 **Aku tadi begitu tersanjung ketika membaca awalan pesan darimu, teme. Tapi asal kau tahu, naga dan monster kura2 yang kau maksud itu adalah kakakku, Kyuubi dan ayahku, TEME !**

 **Dan kau bilang ingin membantainya, awas saja kau teme ! Kau yang akan ku bantai !**

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu malam sudah menunjukkan pukul PM 09.45. Sudah waktunya tidur bagi Naruto karena besok sekolah dan harus bangun lebih pagi dikarenakan ia ada jadwal piket di pagi hari. Ketika Naruto baru merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto meraba ponselnya yang di letakkannya di atas meja nakas. Matanya sudah tinggal 5 watt jadi langsung melek seketika dikarenakan membaca pesan dari kekasih teme nya.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Ikan teri makan es**

 **Eh ada bidadari baca sms ;)**

 **Anak kebo makan laler**

 **Met bobo jangan ngiler**

 **Nenek kebo maen di sawah**

 **Mimpiin aku yah :***

Naruto yang baru selesai membaca sms cepat-cepat meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja lalu berdoa.

"Ya Allah, hamba mohon kepadamu, sembuhkanlah Sasuke, Amin."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Untung tidak ada suara. Naruto membuka ponselnya dan melihat ada 1 pesan masuk ke ponselnya dari kekasihnya.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Lupa AGAMA ? Oopss ! Neraka**

 **Lupa ORANG TUA ? Ihh ! Durhaka**

 **Lupa SESAMA ? Ah ! Biasa**

 **Tapi lupa sama AKU ? ehm… mana bisa !**

 **Ya kan, Naru ;)**

Naruto langsung tersedak selesai membaca pesan dari Sasuke yang membuat seluruh anggota keluarga yang berada di meja makan memandangnya khawatir.

"Naru, kamu kenapa ?" Kushina, sang bunda menatap khawatir anaknya lalu menyodorkan segelas air. "Nih minum. Makanya kalau makan jangan suka terburu-buru, jadinya tersedak kan." Kushina berkata lembut.

Naruto menerima sodoran air minum dari Kushina sambil nyengir. "Hehehe, maaf kaa-san." Kushina hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anaknya.

Selesai minum, Naruto cepat-cepat membalas pesan teme nya.

From : **Narudobe**

To : **Sasuteme**

 **Teme, kau kesambet setan di mana ? (-_-')**

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto baru pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya berdua dengan temannya tadi taman. Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk si teme. Setelah terkirim, ia pun pergi mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya sambil menunggu balasan dari sang teme.

From : **Narudobe**

To : **Sasuteme**

 **Aku sudah sampai di rumah, teme. :D**

 **Sesuai janji, aku akan mengabarimu setelah sampai rumah.**

Naruto telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Ia pun meraih ponselnya yang di letakkannya di atas kasur. Di lihatnya ada 1 pesan balasan dari Sasuke.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Ooh, kau sudah pulang ? Baguslah.**

 **Apa tadi kau jalan-jalan di taman Konoha ?**

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Kenapa teme bisa tau ? Pikirnya.

From : **Narudobe**

To : **Sasuteme**

 **Lho ? Bagaimana kau bisa tau, teme !? :o**

 **Kau menguntitku ya ? -_-**

 **Dasar kau ini !**

Tak lama balasan Sasuke pun datang.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Tidak, aku tadi menemani ibuku ke toko bunga Yamanaka**

 **Dan kau kan tau sendiri kalau kesana pasti lewat taman Konoha, jadinya aku tak sengaja melihatmu**

Naruto membulatkan bibirnya 'ooh'. Padahal dia sudah sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar, ternyata Sasuke mengirimkan pesan lagi.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Kau tahu, tadi kau terlihat manis sekali tapi kok kau mau-maunya jalan sama kakek-kakek ?**

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Seingat dia tadi tidak jalan sama kakek-kakek deh. Tapi kenapa Sasuke bilang dia jalan sama kakek-kakek ? Kan dia jalannya sama-

Naruto tersadar sesuatu lalu ia cepat-cepat membalas sambil terkikik geli.

From : **Narudobe**

To : **Sasuteme**

 **'** **Kakek-kakek' yang kau maksud itu adalah kakakmu sendiri, teme.**

 **Kau ini, jahat banget bilangin kakakmu kakek-kakek ._.  
**

 **Hahaha teme-teme. Cemburumu itu berlebihan XD**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari sekolah dan Naruto sudah bersiap-siap hendak berangkat sekolah. Ia meraih ponselnya dari atas meja belajarnya dan menaikkan satu alisnya ketika ia melihat ada pesan masuk di ponselnya dari Sasuke. Ia membuka pesannya namun tak langsung membaca isinya melainkan melihat waktu kapan pesannya masuk.

PM 11.05

Naruto agak terkejut. Waw, malam sekali Sasuke mengirim pesan dan lagi jam segitu tentu saja ia sudah tidur. Naruto semakin terkejut ketika membaca isi pesannya.

From : **Sasuteme**

To : **Narudobe**

 **Kalau di baca, kamu utang kencan sama aku**

 **Kalau di balas, kamu utang pelukan sama aku**

 **Kalau gak di balas, kamu utang ciuman sama aku**

 **Kalau di hapus, kita langsung nikah**

Awalnya Naruto agak syok baca pesan dari Sasuke, pilihannya menjebak semua namun sedetik kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya tanda acuh tak acuh dengan pesan yang di kirim Sasuke. Ia berpikir Sasuke hanya iseng-iseng saja. Ia pun mengacuhkan pesan tersebut.

Namun sesampainya di sekolah, ia bernasib naas –menurutnya- ketika ia langsung di serang Sasuke dengan ciuman panas di koridor kelas. Ternyata perkiraannya salah, yang dikiranya Sasuke hanya iseng-iseng saja eh ternyata seriusan dan lagi ia mengacuhkan pesan tersebut. 'Mengacuhkan' sama saja dengan tidak membalas. Dan inilah dia hasilnya, sesuai yang di pesan **Kalau gak di balas, kamu utang ciuman sama aku.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Drabble bonus sesuai janji ^^**

 **RnR~ yak :***


End file.
